The National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS), an Institute within the National Institutes of Health (NIH), recently funded a research categorization tool that uses Topic Modeling to perform text-based categorization of NIH grants, and a large scale graphing algorithm to display these them on a map organized spatially into their best-fit categories. This interactive tool is available to the public at http://www.nihmaps.org/. This contract is for hosting service and consultation for topic modeling and mapping software application.